


Mars in Denim

by Liloo



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, Episode: s01e20 Love Hurts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liloo/pseuds/Liloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>豪斯不相信他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars in Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mars in Denim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66971) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thank you sabinelagrande! I enjoy translating it!

“鉴别诊断，”豪斯懒散地转着拐杖，用令人局促不安的眼神盯着蔡斯。“二十九岁，男性，竟然熟悉普林斯顿的BDSM圈子，显然是一个完全失败的Dom。”  
蔡斯翻了个白眼；他现在可没什么耐心应付豪斯。“我已经说过了，我以前跟一个女人约会……”  
“什么时候？”  
蔡斯没料到这个问题：“几年前吧？”  
“鉴于你在普林斯顿还没待上几年，而你说你在某个SM俱乐部里见过安妮特。所以，要么是安妮特很快就舍弃她的澳洲腔学会了美国口音，要么是你还在去那些俱乐部。”  
蔡斯艰难地吞咽了一下。“我不是同性恋。”  
“新症状：无端的自卫。”豪斯在白板上潦草写下了一行字。“我从没说过你是同性恋。甚至都没暗示过。”豪斯威胁地用拐杖重击了一下地板，“但是我想，如果我说我想让你做我的奴隶，你肯定没法走着离开这里。”  
这句话似乎直接从蔡斯的耳朵跳进去，窜上了他的阴茎。“你——你不能这么对我说话。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“我会告诉卡蒂……”他结巴了，“这些。”  
豪斯哼了一声，“我以前对你做过很多比这糟糕得多的事，不过沃格勒走了之后，你可没对任何人说一个字。”  
“这……这太超过了……”  
“闭嘴，”豪斯命令道；虽然不情愿，但蔡斯的嘴唇几乎下意识地紧紧合上了。豪斯坏笑起来，对着他邀请地张开腿，“爬过来。”  
“但是，长官——”他紧咬下唇，恨自己这么轻易就说了出来。“外面可能有人。”他知道自己的借口听起来有多可悲。实际上现在是半夜；而且这个地方根本不会有人来。这不过是他的垂死挣扎而已。  
“随你。”豪斯说着悠闲地靠回去，手里玩把着他的拐杖。“没人会逼你。”豪斯耸耸肩，“至少现在还没呢。”  
蔡斯抵挡着自己出去探查走廊的欲望，他用一种很慢的速度跪到地上，他一直低着头，眼睛盯着地板，爬过大半个房间，最后停在豪斯双腿之间。过了好久，蔡斯才有勇气抬头看他。他耸耸肩。豪斯凶狠地低头打量着他，落到他身上的实质性的目光，他感觉自己要被生吞活剥了。  
豪斯对着他坏笑一声，把脚踩到蔡斯的胸膛上，狠狠地把他推到地板上。“现在，去把窗帘拉上。”  
“是的，长官。”蔡斯吸了口气回答。

END


End file.
